Un anno di luce e speranza
by invader1
Summary: ehi!! ora ff.net è anche in italiano!!!! ma veniamo alla fic... una Takari!! tk è un po' depresso, potrà kari aiutarlo??? leggete e fatemi il review!!


Un anno.  
  
Ok ragazzi, ci siamo, la fic è pronta.  
  
TK ha dei problemi? A cosa sono dovuti? Riuscirà Kari ad aiutarlo? E cosa succederà dopo un viaggio a New York? Oh…. La prima parte è abbastanza ANGST, ma la seconda lascia spazio all'allegria. Logicamente è una Takari, che non manca di umiliare Davis, ragion per cui tutti i fan di Dakari o Davis, farebbero meglio a non leggere!! ^__^ non dimenticate di unirvi alle TIL squads!!  
  
Ragazzi, buon divertimento  
  
Il vostro  
  
Invader  
  
No, per T.K non era una giornata delle migliori.  
  
All'uscita di scuola non aspettò Kari, come al solito, ma tirò dritto senza guardare in faccia nessuno. Pioveva, ma la pioggia era gelida…..quasi neve allo stato liquido. Gli occhi di TK incontrarono accidentalmente il termometro della stazione televisiva: segnava appena +2°. TK aveva l'ombrello e l'impermeabile, ma non li usò. Era ridotto davvero male. Le gocce di pioggia che rimbalzavano sulla sua giacca formavano una specie di aura luminescente. Sul suo viso l'acqua si mischiava alle lacrime che non riusciva più a fermare. I suoi occhi stanchi erano rossi, ma non per il pianto, bensì per la fatica che faceva a cercare di non piangere. La sua mente era penetrata da pensieri che riguardavano la sua vita….. Digiworld…. Una nuova battaglia doveva cominciare….. Davis…. La competizione raggiungeva livelli impensabili….. i suoi genitori…. Ormai da anni non si parlavano…. Matt….. poteva parlarci di rado….la squadra di basket…. Essere un leader lo stressava a morte…i ragazzi della sua scuola….. lo vedevano tutti come un nemico…. L'immagine che le situazioni gli avevano creato lo vedeva come un vincente… uno che sa sempre cosa fare… uno sicuro di sé, ma TK non lo era. TK stava cominciando a sentire il peso della sua vita e dei suoi problemi repressi….. repressi per……… lui lo sapeva. Forse, cominciava proprio in quel momento la battaglia di un ragazzo alla prematura ricerca di sé stesso…… o dell'amore?  
  
Con questi pensieri nella testa, e l'acqua ghiacciata che gli entrava nella maglietta e gli correva lungo la schiena, TK era ormai vicino a casa sua…… intanto un'incredula e preoccupatissima Kari lo vide di sfuggita dalla macchina di sua madre.  
  
No, quello non poteva essere TK, o meglio…… quello era un TK che non conosceva!!!!  
  
- TK? No….. tu non sei il mio migliore amico TK, quello che mi completa…… quegli occhi non sono quelli in cui mi perdo ogni volta che ti guardo….. che ti succede?- questi pensieri invadevano ( by Invadermon ^__^) la mente di Kari, che un attimo prima di vederlo in quello stato, stava pensando allo sguardo appassionato che TK le aveva lanciato durante l'ora di storia.  
  
Improvvisamente, TK, con un gran fragore aprì la porta di casa sua. Aveva la faccia stravolta. Era fradicio e pallido, un'espressione che lo prendeva nei momenti di sconforto. Era come se avesse sopportato una fatica immensa.  
  
" sei a casa Takeru? " chiese sua madre dalla cucina.  
  
non avrai mica preso tutta quella piogg…..- lo vide.  
  
……. Sei….. fradicio… ma t..t..ti senti bene… ma hai bisog…-  
  
n… … no, sto bene mamma. Prima di mangiare mi faccio un bagno- rispose con voce soffusa.  
  
Ti è successo qualcosa?…. che cos'hai?…..che ti succede?…..mi sa che è ora di fare una chiacchi..- ma T.K se ne era già andato….Nancy Takaishi scosse la testa e lasciò che TK si riprendesse da solo…… come faceva Matt.  
  
Arrivato in camera sua posò lo zaino in un angolo e si lasciò cadere di schiena sul letto. Sembrava davvero stravolto e provato. Si coprì il viso con il cuscino per nascondere le lacrime e la frustrazione.… Patamon, che gli stava per venire in contro allegro, capì tutto e si fece scuro in viso.  
  
non….non...non mi dirai che è ancora per …..-  
  
boh….- lo interruppe T.K.  
  
Avanti, che cosa è successo?-  
  
Takeru sapeva da parecchio tempo quali erano i suoi sentimenti per Kari, ed ultimamente era diventata quasi un'ossessione. Lui e Kari si vedevano praticamente tutti i giorni, un po' per fare i compiti, un po' perché tutti e due adoravano stare insieme, la chiacchierata giornaliera era diventata irrinunciabile….. si dicevano tutto……. Ma una cosa non se l'erano mai detti.  
  
Ogni volta che erano insieme c'era sempre più imbarazzo tra di loro, un'amicizia sembrava non bastare più a nessuno dei due.  
  
Kari provava le stesse cose per TK, ogni volta che lo guardava si perdeva in lui, nei suoi capelli, nei suoi occhi….. in tutto. Erano amici da sempre, e Kari aveva potuto contare in tutte le occasioni sul suo appoggio, sul suo affetto e sulla sua protezione. Ogni volta che qualcosa non andava, i suoi pensieri erano rivolti a TK…. Cosa farebbe TK? Cosa mi direbbe TK? Chiamo TK. Devo dirlo a TK.  
  
Ma T.K non riusciva a vivere bene questo rapporto. Infatti a scuola era visto da molti ragazzi, tra cui Davis ( A/N i fan di Davis farebbero meglio a non leggere), come un pericoloso rivale, sia nel basket( cosa in cui TK era diventato la star della scuola), ma soprattutto nel poter stare con Kari.  
  
Questo provocava a T.K grossi disagi, stress, molte sofferenze……. Ma la sua più grande sofferenza era quella di non avere il coraggio di sistemare una volta per tutte la questione, e di non poter dire tutto questo a Hikari. E poi i suoi problemi familiari e non, segregati nel suo passato, gli avevano dato il colpo di grazia ultimamente.  
  
Ma lui non mostrava a scuola questo suo stato d'animo, voleva essere sempre pronto a proteggere e a dare appoggio a Kari. E ci riusciva.  
  
- ….. è troppo….. io …. Io devo fare qualcosa…. devo parlare con Kari – questa frase risuonava sempre nella sua mente.  
  
improvvisamente fece riemergere la testa dalla vasca.  
  
Mi devo dare una smossa.- esclamò,. Stava provando a tornare allegro come sempre.  
  
…… senti…. Non dovresti riparlarne con Matt?- suggerì Patamon con aria preoccupata.  
  
Sì.. forse dovrei… ma intanto….- in quel momento squillò il suo cellulare. E corse fuori dalla vasca bagnando tutta la stanza.  
  
O cazzo!!! Dov'è!!!!!! L'avevo messo…….. oddio!!!!!!!!! Ah eccolo!!!!!-  
  
- cretino &%%$& AHI!!!!- incalzò Patamon, ma fu colpito da un flacone di shampoo.  
  
E piantala!!!! Oddio ma è…..- balbettò Takeru vedendo sul display il numero di Kari.  
  
Pronto Kari?-  
  
T.K? stai bene….. oggi ti ho visto camminare sotto la pioggia solo e senza ombrello!!! Avevi un espressione tremenda! -  
  
Ooooh! Ero un po' esaurito…- rispose balbettando.  
  
Che ti succede……io…non ti ho mai visto in questo stato….-  
  
Te l'ho detto, sono un po' stressato.-  
  
Non so….. magari ne vuoi parlare…-  
  
………..Con….. te….. sì……. Tu forse puoi capirmi meglio di chiunque.-  
  
Bene.-  
  
Bene-  
  
Ma sei sicuro di stare bene… voglio dire… non sei esaurito sul serio?-  
  
Io? Ma sì…….. cioè no. O meglio… sì, lo sono, ma per motivi che non sai-  
  
ok….. vengo da te dopo pranzo…… ok? ma dovevamo parlarne da subito!-  
  
scusa, ma vedrai…. Ho le mie ragioni.-  
  
non ti devi scusare.-  
  
Kari?  
  
Sì?  
  
Grazie.  
  
Sei il mio migliore amico, non ti lascerei mai e poi mai in questo stato!  
  
Se non ci fossi tu!!!!  
  
Ahahaha!!!!! ci vediamo dopo, ciao-  
  
ciao Kari.-  
  
con un tuffo al cuore mise fine alla telefonata e cominciò ad asciugarsi i capelli.  
  
  
  
Io…..io…penso.. di sapere da dove derivano i miei problemi……è che mi piace troppo e da troppo tempo…. E allora io……….. sono cambiato…già da molti anni. Certo, sarei comunque diventato ciò che sono adesso…… ma forse se non ci fosse stata lei nella mia vita……. Non avrei avuto motivo di…….. Se non ci fosse stata Kari…non avrei passato tutti questi splendidi anni condividendo con lei tutti i momenti belli, tristi, brutti, difficili….. è la mia metà! Ma i miei problemi….. quelli non li ho condivisi……ne avevo talmente tanti…… se solo….avessi fato notare tutto ciò che mi affliggeva….. non avrei potuto essere così allegro, pieno di vita, disponibile….. ma soprattutto non avrei potuto essere sempre presente per Kari…..e nel frattempo….. non la avrei stressata con i miei problemi……… ma ad un'amica importante come lei andrebbe detto davvero tutto…….. ma io… io…. L'ho fatto per lei……….  
  
I pensieri nella mente di T.K si affollavano numerosi…. Ma avevano sempre un solo ed unico soggetto. Ma furono interrotti quando T.K si accorse di essere nudo (ehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!! Non immaginate niente vero? ^__^) in bagno a fissare lo specchio ormai da parecchi minuti. Con piacere, notò che la telefonata di Hikari gli aveva tolto quell'espressione da demente, e aveva lasciato il posto ad un sorriso, e sebbene la confusione nella sua mente e nella sua vita non fosse passata, ora era più aperto per affrontarla.  
  
Che ti succede?  
  
volevi chiamare Sora, Tai? Il telefono è libero.-  
  
oh no, no, ho usato il cellulare, ma piuttosto raccontami un po' come sta la faccenda!-  
  
perché ti interessa tanto?-  
  
e dai! Tu mi hai sempre raccontato quello che facevi con TK! E poi mi sembri così preoccupata!-  
  
sul serio?-  
  
sì, te lo assicuro!!-  
  
TK è terribilmente a terra, depresso, esaurito….-  
  
Praticamente mi stai dicendo che è innamorato!- replicò Tai con il tono di chi la sa lunga.  
  
Ma no!!! Non c'entra niente l'amore qui!!!!-  
  
Ma non dire sciocchezze! Sarebbe successo prima o poi!-  
  
Ti ho detto di finirla!-  
  
Però ti piacerebbe che fosse così!-  
  
…………………… sì.-  
  
magari è l'occasione per dirglielo.-  
  
no, non sono ancora pronta. E poi mi sembra troppo depresso per un simile colpo.-  
  
mmmhh, forse hai ragione, ma non tenerlo toppo dentro, sennò finisci per soffrire troppo.-  
  
si, lo so.-  
  
bene.-  
  
ma senti Tai…..-  
  
sì?…-  
  
secondo te lui…..-  
  
sì Kari, e ti garantisco che una persona normale lo vedrebbe lontano un miglio!-  
  
stupido!-  
  
ingenua!-  
  
va bene, non aggiungiamo altro. Io vado-  
  
quando torni?-  
  
penso verso l'ora di cena.-  
  
- ok a dopo!-  
  
Adesso Kari stava camminando per la strada verso casa di TK.  
  
Era molto eccitata, ma era anche preoccupata di cosa potesse affliggere in quel modo il suo TK.  
  
"E così sto per passare un altro pomeriggio con TK. Ma non è come tutte le altre volte….. è più strano…. Come se fosse la prima volta…forse Tai ha ragione… è il momento di dirgli che mi piace? Che lo amo? No…… non ancora…. Devo essere più sicura" la mente di Kari era abbastanza scombussolata, intanto faceva molto freddo, il termometro segnava 3 gradi sotto zero….. Kari pensò che avrebbe nevicato da un momento all'altro.  
  
Era da molto che ad Odaiba non si raggiungevano temperature molto basse, e la neve sarebbe stata davvero una bella sorpresa per tutti.  
  
Kari era immersa nei suoi pensieri, quando vide Matt uscire da casa di suo padre.  
  
- Kari!-  
  
Hey Matt!-  
  
Lasciami indovinare…… mmh stai andando da TK!-  
  
te l'ha detto lui?-  
  
no, ma me lo potevo immaginare visto che…..-  
  
che?……..-  
  
bè…sì…. Devi stare molto vicina a TK, l'hai visto in che stato è no?-  
  
sì. In effetti è piuttosto a terra.-  
  
già, io lo sto aiutando come posso….. ma in fondo sei tu quella che lo conosce davvero meglio e che lo può davvero tirare su.-  
  
l'ha detto anche lui.-  
  
mmh…. Se solo potessi stargli più vicino…. Ma da quando i nostri genitori sono separati, e parlo di molti anni fa, lo sai, ha dovuto un po' arrangiarsi da solo con i suoi problemi-  
  
Kari sorpresa osservò:  
  
problemi? Io…..!!non l'ha mai fatto notare però il suo disagio!!!!-  
  
infatti.-  
  
non me lo immaginavo neanche!!!!-  
  
lo so…..-  
  
ti rendi conto che non è una cosa da niente?-  
  
hai ragione Kari…… sta pagando le conseguenze…… ma è meglio che ne parli con lui direttamente!-  
  
sì, hai ragione….così non capisco un granché.-  
  
allora ti saluto Kari!-  
  
ciao Matt-  
  
………….umh….-  
  
mi vuoi dire qualcosa?-  
  
no no Kari, lascia perdere.-  
  
vabbè… ciao!-  
  
ciao Kari-  
  
L'incontro con Matt aveva presentato a Kari parte di quello che ignorava….. Kari ipotizzava che TK avesse una banale crisi adolescenziale, oppure che fosse sfinito per lo stress della scuola e degli allenamenti, che avesse qualche problema del genere…… ma non pensava che si trattasse di una ribellione delle sofferenze che non aveva mai mostrato, e quello che Matt le aveva detto la aveva scossa parecchio……. Come era stato possibile che non se ne fosse mai accorta? Conosceva TK meglio di chiunque altro…… ma non si era neanche minimamente accorta dei suoi disagi interiori….. e pensare che era anche innamorata di lui!!!! Si sentiva in colpa e umiliata. Tuttavia, si preparò ad affrontarlo, a cercare di capire che cosa non era andato per il verso giusto.  
  
Raggiunse l'appartamento di TK, esitò un po', ma alla fine fece quello che aveva fatto un sacco di volte…. Suonò il campanello. ^__^? (A/N sono un mito).  
  
TK sentendo il suono del campanello, si prese un colpo, e rimase quasi atterrito. Ricomponendosi, e riprendendo la sua naturale disinvoltura, andò ad aprire la porta. Davanti a lui vide Kari in tutto il suo splendore che gli sorrise... uno di quei sorrisi che gli faceva sciogliere il cuore . Kari, si trovò di fronte a TK. Notò che aveva ancora i capelli umidi per il bagno. Le dava un'impressione di serenità, sebbene fosse ancora scosso.  
  
c.. c.. ciao Kari-  
  
ciao TK-  
  
andiamo in camera mia così parliamo più tranquillamente.-  
  
sì hai ragione-  
  
si diressero verso la camera di TK. Si sedettero sul letto abbastanza vicini.  
  
TK… ho parlato con… Matt.-  
  
TK si fece scuro in viso.  
  
allora penso che tu sappia già parte della storia-  
  
sì, ma voglio sentirla tutta da te-  
  
TK restò un po' in silenzio a fissare il pavimento.  
  
già, hai ragione. Devi sapere che ho avuto dei momenti molto difficili nella mia vita. Il brutto rapporto tra i miei genitori, il fatto che non potessi parlare spesso con Matt. Ma la cosa peggiore, è che in tutti questi momenti io dovevo affrontare le battaglie a Digiworld. Io ero, e sono terribilmente insicuro. Non dico che quando sono con voi, e gioco a basket, quando mi vedete allegro, disinvolto, sereno, quando…… sto….. insieme…insieme a te, io finga di stare bene. Anzi. È il mio vero modo di essere. Ma ho sempre saputo che non avrei potuto fare finta di niente ancora a lungo, mi aspettavo che un giorno sarei stato davvero male.-  
  
sentendo la parole di TK, Kari fu presa dagli stessi sentimenti che aveva provato poco prima, quando aveva parlato con Matt.  
  
ma tu….. perché non me l'hai mai detto!…… mi pareva di essere la tua migliore amica eppure!……. –  
  
Kari…tu hai rag..-  
  
Ho fatto qualcosa di male? Ti ho fatto capire in qualche modo che non ti potevi fidare di me?-  
  
No Kari!!-  
  
………..-  
  
……….veramente io……io….io l'ho fatto anche….per te.-  
  
Kari rimase incredula a quelle parole.  
  
come sarebbe a dire?-  
  
TK era arrossito violentemente… era molto imbarazzato ma cercò di spiegare a Kari cosa intendeva.  
  
io volevo poterti aiutare……esserti vicino….essere sempre al massimo per gli altri. E se mi dovevo occupare delle mie sofferenze…. Non sarei potuto essere come sono adesso.-  
  
Kari non ci aveva mai pensato. TK era sempre pronto a confortarla, ad aiutarla in qualsiasi occasione, la metteva sempre un gradino sopra di lui.  
  
Le emozioni di Kari erano troppe, e l'unica cosa che poté fare per esternarle, fu abbracciare TK.  
  
scusami TK……non l'avevo mai capito…-  
  
………………-  
  
dopo un minuto si lasciarono e si misero a ridere per l'imbarazzo.  
  
ma adesso non puoi continuare così.-  
  
hai ragione, lo so.-  
  
mi devi promettere una cosa.-  
  
cosa?-  
  
Kari prese per mano TK.  
  
da oggi, qualsiasi cosa che ti preoccupa, qualsiasi cosa che ti faccia soffrire, io devo essere la prima a saperlo .-  
  
promesso.-  
  
TK sorrise. Kari non riusciva a resistere a quello sguardo… .  
  
sei tutta rossa!-  
  
dici? Deve essere il riscaldamento un po' altino! –  
  
umh, hai ragione.-  
  
comunque non preoccuparti TK. Vedrai che da adesso, un po' alla volta, riuscirai a ritrovare il tuo equilibrio.-  
  
sì Kari, e adesso che anche tu sei al corrente di quello che mi succede, sto già molto meglio. Sento che è l'inizio di un anno fantastico.-  
  
sì, è solo l'inizio.-  
  
così, TK era riuscito a imboccare la giusta via che lo avrebbe portato a liberarsi della sofferenza che si portava dentro.  
  
Lui e Kari stettero a parlare di scuola, dei loro compagni, di altre cose, come non avevano mai fatto prima, con la consapevolezza reciproca di stare bene, di essere sereni, di non avere preoccupazioni…… a parte quella più ovvia..(eheheheheh ^__^ )….bisogna dire che per tutti e due la massima preoccupazione, d'ora in poi, sarebbe stata quella di cercare il coraggio per rivelare all'altro i propri sentimenti……. Che lunga odissea d'amore li aspettava!!!!!!!!! ( questa potevo anche risparmiarmela!!!!… ma andiamo avanti con la fic.).  
  
Kari guardò l'orologio.  
  
ehi TK, sono appena le 5 e mezza!-  
  
uh?-  
  
Kari si avvicinò alla finestra della camera e guardò fuori:  
  
TK!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Cosa…… wow! –  
  
Non ci eravamo accorti che nevicava!!-  
  
Guarda: non è una bufera, sono fiocchi grandi che cadono lentamente, non c'è vento. È bellissimo.-  
  
Hai ragione. Ho un'idea.-  
  
Ovvero?-  
  
Tu hai bisogno di uscire-  
  
Mmh, mi sembra una buona idea, e poi chissà quando ci ricapita!-  
  
ma stavolta te lo metti il giubbotto ok?-  
  
sì, penso che sia consigliabile.-  
  
quando sono venuta erano –3°.-  
  
cavolo!-  
  
uscirono alla camera di TK e andarono a mettersi il giubbotto.  
  
Kari se lo mise.  
  
ti consiglio di copr…-  
  
si girò verso TK, ma non poté finire la frase perché TK la abbracciò.  
  
TK……..-  
  
Tutti e due avevano il cuore che batteva a mille.  
  
Kari esitava ad abbracciare a sua volta TK…e per questo TK stava per lasciarla andare, ma in quel momento anche Kari strinse TK tra le sue braccia. Si sentiva estremamente protetta. Entrambi sentivano il cuore dell'altro battere all'impazzata.  
  
Kari aveva appoggiato la sua testa sulla spalla di TK, e sentiva il suo profumo….. doveva essersene messo parecchio. TK sentiva il profumo dei capelli di Kari, sottile e delicato.  
  
Il tutto finì quando TK baciò Kari sulla guancia, più dolcemente possibile.  
  
Non più abbracciati si guardarono imbarazzati.  
  
che cos'era questo, TK?-  
  
ooh…. Consideralo come il mio modo di ringraziarti ^__^ -  
  
ah.-  
  
ok, usciamo?-  
  
sì, sì certo.-  
  
nell'ascensore stettero in silenzio, limitandosi a sorridere ripensando a quello che era successo.  
  
Appena furono fuori, davanti ai loro occhi si presentò uno spettacolo fantastico: le strade di Odaiba completamente bianche, ricoperte da una soffice coltre di neve…. Era impossibile pensare a quanto fosse romantico.  
  
La neve continuava a cadere lentamente, il cielo era un misto di azzurro e arancione, e benché ci fossero le nuvole, era perfettamente visibile questo splendido spettro luminoso. In lontananza, il sole stava tramontando. Era un tempo davvero surreale.  
  
TK, senza pensarci troppo, prese Kari per mano.  
  
Cominciarono la loro passeggiata in un parco poco distante da casa di TK.  
  
Intanto poco distanti passarono Davis, Yoley e Ken.  
  
Davis vide Kari e TK che camminavano… come dire… troppo vicini per i suoi gusti.  
  
hey TJ !!!!! lascia stare la mia rag…-  
  
Yoley gli tappò la bocca.  
  
e zitto! Non lo vedi come sono carini insieme!-  
  
questa me la paghi T……TA!!!-  
  
Davis- disse Ken – io lascerei stare, mi sembra persa in partenza!-  
  
Oh no! Ti ci metti anche tu?-  
  
Yoley riuscì a portare via Davis.  
  
Kari e TK, si erano accorti di loro e si misero a ridere.  
  
Non si arrende!-  
  
Non so più cosa fare con lui , TK-  
  
Quando ti metterai con qualcun altro capirà-  
  
……… già!-  
  
quando riuscirà a dire bene il mio nome?-  
  
temo mai!-  
  
già, lo penso anch'io!!!-  
  
TK notò che Kari era un po' scossa dal freddo, allora si tolse la giacca e la mise sulle spalle di Kari.  
  
grazie TK ……. Ma così geli!-  
  
TK mise il suo braccio intorno alla vita di Kari e la strinse a sé.  
  
così non ho freddo-  
  
Kari era al settimo cielo, TK era sempre stato dolce e affettuoso con lei, ma mai fino a quel punto.  
  
la sai una cosa?-  
  
cosa?-  
  
quando fai così sei davvero….. dolcissimo.-  
  
TK arrossì. Poteva sentire il corpo di Kari contro il suo.  
  
io mi aspetto molto da quest'anno-  
  
sì TK… anch'io-  
  
penso che adesso che comincio a stare meglio, possa davvero cominciare una nuova vita.-  
  
ma non cambiare-  
  
no, non cambio, ma posso vivere senza preoccupazioni-  
  
che cosa vuoi fare?-  
  
innanzitutto cerco qualcosa di nuovo-  
  
tipo?-  
  
boh.. pensavo di accettare la proposta di Matt….-  
  
ovvero?-  
  
entrare nella sua band…… devono rimpiazzare il chitarrista.-  
  
( A/N: Nella fic, TK è un eccellente chitarrista….ehehehe come me ^__^ , e ha scoperto la passione per la musica)  
  
mi sembra un'ottima idea!-  
  
poi vinco il campionato inter scolastico di basket-  
  
hai un bel programma!-  
  
già , e tu cosa farai?-  
  
boh, per adesso non lo so, ma vederti così felice, mi fa vedere un sacco di possibilità-  
  
in ogni caso tra un po' ci sono le vacanze di natale, e penso che mi riposerò.  
  
Sarà un nuovo anno intensissimo.-  
  
vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?-  
  
certo!-  
  
ok.-  
  
sulla porta di casa, si salutarono con un bacetto sulla guancia, e TK se ne tornò a casa con una gioia indescrivibile, la vera gioia di vivere.  
  
  
  
Durante le vacanze di Natale.  
  
Ovvero: " un modo infallibile per rovinare la vita ad un fratello… o no?"  
  
Era sabato pomeriggio e TK era con Matt.  
  
è un sollievo per tutti che tu abbia cominciato a stare meglio.-  
  
in effetti la mamma era abbastanza preoccupata.-  
  
esatto-  
  
ah, senti, a proposito della tua proposta…-  
  
allora?-  
  
direi di sì, si può fare-  
  
Matt era al settimo cielo.  
  
sei grande TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
eh eh….sì sì, ma adesso calmati!-  
  
sì scusa.-  
  
…………-  
  
naturalmente la posizione di rock star scolastica porta i suoi vantaggi!!!!-  
  
tipo?- TK sembrava molto interessato.  
  
Ragazzine impazzite per te dovunque tu guardi, fama, successo, rispetto..-  
  
Ok , ok, mi sembra di aver fatto un buon affare.-  
  
Ma aspetta!!!! La parte migliore è……..Kari! la avrai ai tuoi piedi!-  
  
Kari………-  
  
…………..-  
  
il mio più grosso problema……-  
  
e dai!!! Non ti deprimere!-  
  
che devo fare?-  
  
quante volte te lo devo ripetere? Glielo devi dire!!!-  
  
loro non lo sapevano, ma Matt e Tai, avevano pronunciato la stessa frase contemporaneamente, Matt a TK e Tai a Kari. (A/N: quando si dice "le coincidenze" ^__^ )  
  
Kari e TK, non ne erano al corrente, ma i loro fratelli, stufi di vederli così insicuri, stavano cercando di elaborare una strategia per farli mettere insieme, ma le circostanze si dimostravano spesso ostili.  
  
Tuttavia, il nuovo anno non sarebbe certo stato un anno tranquillo, soprattutto quando si parla di……….vacanze(?)  
  
VACANZE: IL PRELUDIO!!!  
  
Ovvero: " qui c'è aria di rush finale…."  
  
Mimi!!!!! Dov'è il mio cappello!!!!!!!-  
  
E che ne so TK!!!!!!!!-  
  
Matt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stai dormendo ancora!!!!!!!-  
  
Kari!!!!! Ne hai per molto in bagno!!??-  
  
No Mimi, ho quasi finito!!!!-  
  
Levati dalla mia valigia Matt!!!!!!-  
  
Ehi!!!!! Non vedi che sto…. Ahia!!! –  
  
Non me ne importa un cazzo!!!!!!!!-  
  
Io ti……-  
  
Calmi voi due!!!!!!!-  
  
Non sono affari per te Kari!!!!!-  
  
Mimi, fai qualcosa!!!!-  
  
Ehm…… cosa????????-  
  
Ma non lo so !!!!!!!! è il tuo ragazzo no????-  
  
Ok….. dai Matt, non strangolare TK…. Ehi…ma quella è la mia… ADDOSSO!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Oh no è una gabbia di …..Ahia TK!!!!!!!!-  
  
Non ti unisci alla battaglia???????????-  
  
L'hai voluta tu!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Fdjzhglsiudyclzsdkjfhlskduuyflkxjvhlxkvy837462937865203495107676654657563654 36543%$£&%$&$£")(%=)&/)/&/&£/%£(%$&%£-  
  
Per capire cosa è successo, torniamo un pochino indietro.  
  
Matt e TK sono stati invitati da Mimi a New York, pochi giorni prima della fine della scuola, per prendersi un po' di riposo.  
  
Nonostante i tentativi di Davis di sabotare il tutto, TK ha portato Kari, la quale non se l'è fatto ripetere due volte, anche perché a New York lei e TK avevano un conto in sospeso…. Riguardo quel viaggetto che non erano riusciti a terminare a causa di quel rompiscatole di willis e il suo digimon infettato, che li avevano coinvolti nell'avventura che tutti noi conosciamo. (vero??????)  
  
Ora, era il giorno 9 giugno, ore 19. L'aereo che li avrebbe riportati a casa ( Mimi sarebbe venuta con loro per ovvie ragioni) decollava alle ore 19,45.  
  
Il problema è che avrebbero anche dovuto riposarsi, perché il 10 giugno, ci sarebbe stato il concerto di fine anno, con la festa.  
  
Ma il punto, è, che erano ancora a casa di Mimi a combattere!!!!!!  
  
Pochi minuti dopo, erano tutti per terra con qualche bernoccolo, tranne Kari, miracolosamente illesa.  
  
Matt si alzò di scatto e disse con aria risoluta.  
  
ragazzi……. ANDIAMO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
siamo molto in ritardo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
con questo Matt mise in moto la macchina e si precipitò all'aeroporto.  
  
In macchina TK e Kari parlarono moltissimo.  
  
TK, con il passare dei mesi stava davvero bene.  
  
Non aveva più alcun problema, era rilassato, concentrato su quello che doveva fare.  
  
Ma non era cambiato come carattere.  
  
Restava sempre il problema più scottante: KARI.  
  
Ma TK aveva pensato a tutto.  
  
Durante questi mesi aveva scritto una canzone dedicata a Kari che…. Diceva davvero tutto.  
  
Il suo piano era questo:l'avrebbe fatta suonare a Matt e il resto del gruppo, mentre lui non avrebbe suonato, ma, sarebbe andato a ballare con Kari e le avrebbe detto quello che avrebbe sempre voluto dirle.  
  
E Davis? Yolei Ken e Cody l'avrebbero bloccato prima che potesse tentare una qualsiasi reazione.  
  
tutto sarebbe stato perfetto e calcolato.  
  
Arrivarono all'aeroporto dopo un viaggio a dir poco agghiacciante….Kari, TK e Mimi erano pallidi.  
  
s..s..siamo arrivati?- chiese mimi ancora sotto shock.  
  
P.. p.. p.. penso di s.. sì.- Kari rispose balbettando per il terrore.  
  
TK…? – chiese Mimi  
  
Tuo fratello sa guidare?-  
  
Non so se aveva passato l'esame di guida….!!….-  
  
Eh eh, in effetti …NO!!!!-rispose Matt ridacchiando.  
  
E ci fai rischiare la vita?!!!??!!??!??- lo apostrofò Mimi furiosa.  
  
RAGAZZI!!!!!!! DOBBIAMO SALIRE A BORDO TRA ESATTAMENTE 15 MINUTI!!!!!!!!! SIATE SERI!!!!- la voce di TK sovrastò tutto il chiasso nel parcheggio dell'aeroporto.  
  
Silenzio di tomba.  
  
volevo dire… andiamo?- Disse TK imbarazzato.  
  
Ok…. Ma tu non la passi liscia Matt.- Mimi non sembrava troppo felice.  
  
Entrarono all'aeroporto. C'era un sacco di gente nell'enorme aeroporto di NY.  
  
Dopo qualche secondo di smarrimento Matt e TK presero i bagagli e si recarono a fare il check-in. Mimi e Kari rimasero sole.  
  
mi dispiace di non averti lasciata sola con TK durante questi giorni!-  
  
Kari arrossì  
  
fa niente.-  
  
una volta che Matt torna qui da me e venite anche voi cercherò di lasciarvi in pace.-  
  
ma dai! Non ero mai stata a NY, mi ha fatto piacere vederla con tutti voi.-  
  
chissà se la prossima volta che verrete tu e TK non starete già insieme!!!!!!-  
  
magari….-  
  
ormai quanto volete ancora aspettare?-  
  
non lo dire a me….- rispose Kari un po' depressa.  
  
Su col morale!!!!! Ah eccoli che tornano!-  
  
Ehi ragazze di che parlavate?- chiese Matt ammiccando.  
  
Niente che ti riguardi- rispose Mimi sorridendo maliziosamente.  
  
In ogni caso lo saprò.-  
  
Ok ragazzi!!!!! Prima che scoppi un'altra lite fatale, io comincerei ad imbarcarmi sull'aereo!- TK cominciava a perdere la pazienza.  
  
Ok fratellino hai ragione.-  
  
Continuando a chiacchierare si avvicinarono al gate.  
  
TK notò che lui e Kari avevano due posti accanto.  
  
ehi Kari! Siamo accanto!-  
  
Kari guardò i dati sui due biglietti.  
  
è vero!!!!!!- in realtà la felicità di Kari era dovuta anche al fatto che lei avesse paura di volare, almeno con TK aveva qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi…..- il che avrebbe reso TK molto, molto soddisfatto.  
  
Va bene ragazzi, ne riparlate sull'aereo eh?-  
  
Va bene Matt- TK rispose risolutamente.  
  
Salirono a bordo in fretta, poco prima che staccassero i collegamenti di imbarco con l'aereo.  
  
la prossima volta non andrà così però- disse Mimi irritata.  
  
Non ti preoccupare, la prossima volta cercheremo di non ammazzarci!- rispose Matt.  
  
Voglio sperare.-  
  
Continuarono a litigare. Intanto Kari e TK avevano già preso i loro posti e si erano sistemati.  
  
ah, voi due vi siete già sistemati!- disse Matt provocandoli.  
  
Non siamo sprovveduti come voi! Ah ah ah !!!!!- rispose TK.  
  
Oh, infatti, è chiaro che vi state preparando a …- Mimi non poté finire perché Matt le tappò la bocca e aggiunse:  
  
Mimi! Godiamoci lo spettacolo dai nostri posti, non c'è alcun bisogno di affrettare le cose!-  
  
Detto questo Matt e Mimi si andarono a mettere ai loro posti, poco lontani da TK e Kari.  
  
immagino che tu abbia capito cosa intendevano Kari..-  
  
direi di sì……non farci troppo caso.-  
  
stiamo decollando la voce del pilota colse tutti di sorpresa.  
  
AIUTO TK!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
lo sbalzo del decollo aveva colto di sorpresa Kari, che aveva abbracciato TK, praticamente soffocandolo.  
  
TK, preso dal momento, e sentendosi bene tra le braccia di Kari, la strinse a sé. Rimasero così per una quindicina di secondi. Quando le procedure di decollo furono terminate, si lasciarono. Le loro facce erano paonazze.  
  
ehm… scusa TK- Kari si scusò imbarazzata.  
  
Figurati!- TK era contento, però già tremava al pensiero della festa del giorno dopo.  
  
Allora Kari, come le passiamo queste ore?-  
  
Io leggo un po' questa rivista-  
  
Uff!! pensavo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere parlare un po' con me!-  
  
Sciocco! Certo che mi fa piacere…. Dai, leggo dieci minuti e poi sto con te, ok?-  
  
Ok…. Ma non so se resisto dieci minuti- disse TK facendo la faccia triste.  
  
Kari sorrise, le ricordava quando erano piccoli, e TK faceva quella faccia per convincerla a fare qualcosa. Poi cominciò a leggere la rivista…. Ma con TK accanto non capiva più niente di quello che leggeva. TK nel frattempo stava mandando dei messaggi con il terminal. Erano passati circa 5 minuti. Senza staccare gli occhi dal display, TK chiese a Kari:  
  
di che parla, è più interessante di me?-  
  
non molto…. I matrimoni dei vip non è che siano così interessanti….-  
  
visto?-  
  
Allora di che parliamo TK?-  
  
A TK venne in mente una domanda, di cui però conosceva la risposta.  
  
uhm… Kari?-  
  
sì ?-  
  
sei contenta?-  
  
.  
  
abbastanza direi. Perché?-  
  
così….-  
  
ma c'è qualcosa che dovrei risolvere…- si fissarono per qualche secondo.  
  
Ah sì?-  
  
Eh sì.-  
  
Stettero in silenzio a fissarsi per una manciata di secondi.  
  
Davis… non lo reggo più!!!! -disse Kari  
  
Lo uccidiamo?- TK sorrise.  
  
Vabbè…. Se non c'è altra via…- scoppiarono tutti e due a ridere.  
  
Anche Kari sorrise e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Il sorriso si trasformò in un'espressione intensa e profonda, era come se la pupilla di TK stesse penetrando in quella di Kari e viceversa, sempre più in profondità…… cominciarono ad avvicinarsi. TK prese con la mano il braccio di Kari. Erano tutti e due di colore rosso peperone… era come se le persone sull'aereo non esistessero più….. c'erano solo loro.  
  
I pensieri che passavano per la mente di TK non riuscivano ad essere decifrati dal suo cervello…… idem per Kari.  
  
Tutto ciò che avevano desiderato era davvero quasi realizzato.  
  
Ma qualcosa, negli occhi di TK, si spense. I suoi occhi non riuscivano a penetrare in quelli di Kari.  
  
Rapidamente chinò la testa, e Kari, delusa, ma felice al tempo stesso, girò lo sguardo verso Mimi dall'altra parte dell'aereo. Mimi le fece un segno come per dire " peccato!". TK, più imbarazzato che mai ripensò alla scena e si ripeté quando era stato sciocco.  
  
Poi guardò Kari.  
  
ehi Kari…..-  
  
sì…TK?-  
  
scusami-  
  
non è successo niente.-  
  
ok.-  
  
allora di che parliamo?-  
  
intanto l'hostess gli aveva portato la cena.  
  
e questa sarebbe insalata?-  
  
già, mi sembra più carta straccia.-  
  
uhm, sì, hai trovato le parole giuste.-  
  
ma cosa ti aspettavi su un aereo?-  
  
lo so lo so…-  
  
sei emozionato per domani?-  
  
il concerto, il concerto. TK non ci pensava più, ma l'indomani sarebbe stato il giorno della sua confessione, il tempo passato con Kari l'aveva distolto dall'epilogo degli eventi!  
  
oddio!!!! Il concerto!!!!!!!!-  
  
Kari rise, e anche Matt da lontano ridacchiava.  
  
te ne eri dimenticato??????-  
  
sì!!!!!…… e la cosa è più incredibile di quanto tu non pensi!-  
  
e posso sapere perché?- Kari guardò TK divertita.  
  
A suo tempo Kari, a suo tempo.-  
  
Vabbè, non insisto. Tanto è inutile-  
  
Ecco, brava.-  
  
Ma canterai?-  
  
Io cantare??????? Farei scappare tutto il pubblico!!!!!!-  
  
Ahahahah!!!-  
  
Eh sì…. Sono stonato come una campana….- disse TK con rassegnazione.  
  
Di cosa vuoi parlare adesso?- chiese Kari risoluta.  
  
Vediamo……..-  
  
Parlarono per molto tempo, di varie cose, come sempre…. Ma dopo quello che era successo poco tempo prima non riuscivano a vedersi come si vedevano prima….. si sentivano parte di un tempo incompiuto, di qualcosa da concludere per sentirsi completati in tutto e per tutto……. Ma infondo andava bene a tutti e due così…. Aver passato un anno molto ricco di emozioni, pieno di novità e adesso trovarsi a un passo dalla realizzazione….. non era completo, ma era quasi perfetto. Senza dubbio dovevano completare quello che non era finito, ma in quel preciso istante, insieme, di notte, su un aereo, diretti a casa per affrontare una delle più grosse sfide della loro vita….. in quel momento andava bene davvero tutto. E questo li rendeva felici….. e Matt era più rilassato vedendo suo fratello felice.  
  
allora Kari….che dici se proviamo a dormire?-  
  
Mmmh buona idea TK..-  
  
se…se…se..vuoi..ti…puoi…appoggiare… a me!- TK tentò di sfruttare il momento al massimo.  
  
Grazie TK sei molto carino..- rispose Kari arrossendo.  
  
(A/N: lo so, lo so, sembrano sempre a un passo…ma è questo il bello no? By invadermon.)  
  
Kari appoggiò la testa sul petto di TK dopo aver reclinato il sedile, e lo abbracciò vagamente.  
  
TK al settimo cielo, regolò il sedile alla stessa altezza di quello di Kari.  
  
Poi, dolcemente cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli….notò che erano bellissimi, perfetti….. Kari era sveglia e si sentiva protetta.  
  
Ad un certo punto TK smise di passare la mano tra i capelli di Kari…  
  
ehi TK! Dai continua!-  
  
oh… ok Kari..- TK era rimasto sorpreso.  
  
Dopo un po' di tempo, rassicurati dal calore dell'altro, si addormentarono, praticamente abbracciati.  
  
Matt e Mimi erano molto compiaciuti.  
  
ehi Matt…. Non ti ricordano i vecchi tempi?-  
  
già…. Sono tanto cresciuti… ma così simili ad allora…-  
  
eh sì… luce e speranza…-  
  
…. Sembra una profezia…-  
  
……io li invidio molto…. Sono amici da un sacco di tempo…. Ma sono legati nell'anima…. Luce e speranza…un legame unico nell'universo.-  
  
li invidio anch'io… ma soprattutto perché… sono ignari della profondità del loro legame… durante la loro vita non se ne faranno mai un problema…. Sarà normale per loro….vivranno normalmente…. Ma insieme saranno un gradino più su di tutti gli altri…..-  
  
ah…..come li invidio…. Dormono tranquilli… probabilmente sognano l'altro…. Ma non sanno tutta la felicità immensa che la vita gli regalerà.-  
  
lo spero proprio.-  
  
l'ultima volta che dormirono così fu dopo aver sconfitto Piedmon…-  
  
già, me lo ricordo erano sfiniti…-  
  
più li guardo e più mi sembra di rivederli come erano quel tempo.-  
  
sai…. Ho molta nostalgia di quei tempi……-  
  
anch'io….. come eravamo…. Come siamo ora….-  
  
questa è la vita….. ed è bella anche per la nostalgia ed i ricordi.-  
  
sì, concordo pienamente.-  
  
quei tempi che avevano segnato eternamente le loro vite e quelle dei loro amici, essere digiprescelti, vedere cose che l'occhio umano non può neanche immaginare, stare insieme, crescere decidendo i destini dell'umanità, esperienze che gli avevano dato una consapevolezza in più…… i loro sentimenti per tutto ciò che li circondava erano stati messi a durissima prova, e adesso, tutto sembrava chiaro per loro, come se essersi visti persi, essere sul punto di venire sconfitti li avesse di punto in bianco fatti rendere conto del loro scopo nella vita……dei loro reali sentimenti……. Qualcosa che in condizioni normali non sarebbe mai accaduto……. Insomma: la loro esperienza a Digiworld li aveva resi migliori e consapevoli di sé stessi.  
  
Mimi riprese.  
  
quanto pensi che dovremo aspettare per vederli mettere finalmente insieme?-  
  
oh!!! Ahahah!! Poche ore, te lo garantisco- Matt fece un ghigno di soddisfazione.  
  
Come sarebbe a dire?- Mimi era sorpresa.  
  
Ora ti spiego…… TK ha scritto una canzone per Kari dove esprime i suoi sentimenti, e domani sera me la farà cantare, mentre andrà a ballare con Kari. Audace no?-  
  
Cosa??????????? Non lo pensavo capace di una cosa del genere!!-  
  
Eh sì…. Il mio fratellino è cresciuto!!-  
  
Senza dubbio.-  
  
Spero che riesca.-  
  
Te lo posso garantire… kari si confida spesso con me!-  
  
Ahahahahah! Comunque voglio far venire a TK una bella strizza!!!!-  
  
Devo dire che è un'idea molto romantica quella di TK.-  
  
È un modo per dirmi che potevo fare lo stesso per te??-  
  
Sì.- Mimi sorrise, e Matt la baciò.  
  
Poco dopo tutti i passeggeri dormivano, e due di loro non si sarebbero neanche potuti immaginare gli avvenimenti del giorno seguente.  
  
COMINCIANO LE DANZE!!!!  
  
Ovvero: " non dimentichiamoci le cose importanti!"  
  
( A/N: ohohohohoh riuscirà TK nel suo intento??? Ma il titolo è molto eloquente, quindi, avete solo da leggere il gran finale…. Fans di Davis allontanatevi, per lui ci sarà solo umiliazione uhhuhuhuhuhu!!! Ma di sicuro faccio felice due ( e molte, molte di più) persone!!!) adesso vediamo come e se TK otterrà l'amore della sua vita, ma prima un'avvertenza importante: la canzone infondo è scritta da me, quindi non è un granché.)  
  
bonjour!-  
  
la faccia sorridente di TK fu la prima cosa che Kari vide al suo risveglio.  
  
TK…. Che ore….-  
  
Manca una mezzoretta all'arrivo-  
  
Kari notò che erano ancora abbracciati e arrossì.  
  
ehi piccioncini preparatevi all'atterraggio!- la voce di Matt li distolse.  
  
Matt…. Sempre a rompere!- TK era piuttosto irritato,  
  
scusa, so che eravate molto impegnati.- Matt provocò TK.  
  
E anche se fosse? Ti darebbe così noia??- TK disse quelle parole senza pensarci.  
  
Uhm.. ehu… okay, in ogni caso… sei pronto alla festa?-  
  
P..p..p..p…enso di s.. s..ì!- TK era ora terrorizzato.  
  
Intendo dire quella parte della festa!!- puntualizzò Matt facendo l'occhiolino a TK.  
  
Di che parla TK?- Kari era perplessa.  
  
Oh…. Vedrai, vedrai.-  
  
Bravo TK, questo è lo spirito giusto!!!!- in effetti, ci mancava solo Mimi…..  
  
Esatto mimi!!!!- Matt rise compiaciuto.  
  
Kari non capiva, ma avrebbe capito quella sera, eccome.  
  
All'aeroporto c'era Tai ad aspettarli.  
  
Tai!- Matt vene incontro al suo amico.  
  
Ciao Matt! Com'è andata ?-  
  
Tutto bene Tai, sono stati molto bravi.- Matt rispose facendo l'occhiolino.  
  
Tai tirò un sospiro di sollievo. TK, Kari e Mimi erano a prendere le valige.  
  
senti Tai, ora che siamo soli ti devo dire una cosa importante, vitale.-  
  
Tai guardò Matt preoccupato.  
  
dimmi!-  
  
ecco…. Ho bisogno della tua collaborazione per stasera.-  
  
Matt spiegò a Tai quello che sarebbe successo.  
  
Tai eccitato e compiaciuto replicò ridendo.  
  
eheheh!! Allora ti annuncio che stasera avremo una nuova coppia!-  
  
vuoi dire che anche Kari…..???- Matt non credeva alle sue orecchie!  
  
Eh sì mio caro!! Anche lei è pazza di TK.!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Evvai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Matt era felice per TK come non lo era mai stato.  
  
Sì,,, però non diciamo niente!!!! Sarà una bella sorpresa per tutti e due.-  
  
Sì, sì certo era implicito. Ma più che altro…. Davis!!!!!!- Matt sembrava adesso più preoccupato.  
  
Ehm….. ho visto Yolei fare scorta di lacrimogeni e altra roba….. e cody sta accumulando un'armeria… mi hanno detto che era per la festa…. Ma adesso penso di aver capito!!!!!-  
  
Ahhh!!!!!! Davis farà una brutta fine……!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Evvai!!!!!-  
  
Tai e Matt si avviarono verso gli altri dandosi un cinque.  
  
Eh sì… ormai il momento cruciale si stava avvicinando…..  
  
1.1 RISCALDAMENTO  
  
Ovvero: "come se TK non fosse abbastanza caldo"  
  
bene- disse Tai.  
  
Io mi riprendo Kari. Ci rivediamo alle 17 ok?-  
  
17? Va bene, ok- Matt rispose in soprappensiero.  
  
Io e TK finiamo le prove verso quell'ora. –  
  
La festa è alle 19 vero?-  
  
Sì TK- rispose Kari sorridendo.  
  
Mi viene un infarto solo a pensarci…!!!- TK cominciava a sentire la pressione.  
  
Ma perché?? Uffa!!! Non me l'avete ancora detto cosa ci sarà di così misterioso!!!!!!- protestò Kari irritata.  
  
bene…. Allora a dopo!!!!!!!- Mimi salutò Tai e Kari.  
  
Kari seguì suo fratello, ma dopo pochi passi tornò indietro. Si avvicinò a TK che stava arrossendo paurosamente e lo baciò sulla guancia.  
  
Poi gli sussurrò nell'orecchio:  
  
ci vediamo staserà..-  
  
poi sorridendo se ne andò via.  
  
Matt si avvicinò a TK che sembrava shockato, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e sospirando gli disse – eh lo so….. ti lasciano sempre senza parole!..-  
  
già… già. Ma stasera le parole le troverò.-  
  
GRANDE TK!!!!!!!- Mimi e Matt allo stesso tempo.  
  
Grazie ragazzi!_ rispose TK inorgoglito.  
  
È QUESTIONE di LOOK!!!  
  
"almeno secondo Matt"  
  
dunque ragazzi, allora siete sicuri che sia tutto calcolato?- chiese TK  
  
non ti preoccupare, abbiamo pensato a tutto.- disse Cody serissimo.  
  
E se supera il punto 1?-  
  
Allora lacrimogeni!!!!!!!!- urlò Yolei impazzita.  
  
E se non lo bloccate in tempo?- TK era ancora scettico.  
  
Allora faremo un muro umano.- Ken era davvero risoluto.  
  
Bene ragazzi, io vi ringrazio… sigh… sono commosso!-  
  
Non ti preoccupare TK, per te e Kari questo ed altro!-  
  
Com'è il clima a scuola?- chiese Takeru.  
  
Tutti sono impazziti per la festa!-  
  
L'eccitazione è alle stelle- puntualizzò Cody.  
  
Sarà una festa da antologia!!!!!!!!!- esclamò Ken  
  
Bene, sono al settimo cielo ragazzi!!!!!!!… ma adesso devo andare, mi vado a preparare!-  
  
Risposero tutti all'unisono:  
  
a dopo TK!!!!-  
  
Yolei aggiunse:  
  
vedrai, stasera non sarai più solo!!!-  
  
lo spero- rispose TK sorridendo.  
  
  
  
Pochi minuti dopo, TK era sotto la doccia, a casa sua. Matt entrò in bagno.  
  
posso?-  
  
sì, vieni pure.-  
  
, come te li sistemi i capelli stasera?-  
  
Come al solito!-  
  
Nel frattempo TK era uscito dalla doccia e si era infilato l'accappatoio.  
  
NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Matt urlò disperato.  
  
Cosa c'è ????-  
  
Ci penserò io ai tuoi capelli!!!! devono essere sistemati a dovere!!!!!-  
  
Ahhh certo scusa!!! Vabbè….. mi affiderò a te… infondo… te l'avrei chiesto comunque.-  
  
Eheheh, vedi??-  
  
Matt entrò nella doccia.  
  
io vado a vestirmi ok?- avvertì TK.  
  
Sì sì vai, ma vestiti molto attentamente, magari anche tu hai il mio inconfondibile stile!-  
  
sicuramente Matt, sicuramente.-  
  
1.1.1 TK si avviò verso camera, sentendo l'emozione sulla pelle.- cavolo…… adesso sento che il momento cruciale sta arrivando…… non so se essere al settimo cielo…o… se aver paura….e se non prova quello che provo io?….. riusciremo comunque a restare amici?…… non voglio perderti Kari!-  
  
Era un momento difficile nella vita di TK, un momento che gli poteva dare la sua più grande delusione, o che lo poteva rendere il ragazzo più felice del mondo…….le alternative erano queste.  
  
Ok, ma TK non era l'unico ad avere qualche timore, infatti anche Kari era molto emozionata pensando alla serata.  
  
ci sarà un sacco di gente……tutti quelli che conosco…TK!! Chissà che cosa c'è in serbo per me, sono curiosa……magari TK vuole….. no…non è possibile…… eppure tutti dicono che non fa altro che guardarmi… mi dicono sempre che anche lui prova quello che provo io…..-  
  
Kari stette per diversi minuti soprappensiero pensando al ragazzo che dominava la sua mente…. Non accorgendosi di avere ancora il pettine nei capelli…  
  
TK e Matt stavano per finire le prove del gruppo…  
  
ehi Matt!!!! Abbassa quel basso!!! Non si sente un cazzo !!!!!-  
  
TK pensa ai feedback del tuo distorsore!!!!!!-  
  
Ok, ok ragazzi per oggi basta così!! Ci vediamo alle sei per montare gli strumenti sul palco ok?-  
  
Ok Scott.-  
  
TK e Matt spensero amplificatori e pedali e si avviarono ( già pronti) verso casa di Tai e Kari. Matt vide TK pensieroso e molto preoccupato, e lo incoraggiò in tono affettuoso.  
  
- coraggio TK, ce la farai.-  
  
TK era sempre più scoraggiato.  
  
tu dici?-  
  
ma certo!!!! –  
  
e perché dovrei piacerle proprio io???? Me lo spieghi?-  
  
siete stati amici da sempre, siete sempre pronti ad aiutarvi, ogni volta che siete insieme flirtate alla grande!!!-  
  
uhm?-  
  
ma come!!!! Siete sempre abbracciati oppure a darvi bacini!!!!! Credi che due amici facciano queste cose?-  
  
TK rimase perplesso. Erano cose che lui faceva quasi in maniera automatica, certo con imbarazzo……  
  
e poi tu sei mio fratello! E soprattutto io non ti avrei mai lasciato fare una cosa del genere se non fossi stato sicuro della tua riuscita!! Non avrei mai sopportato di vederti umiliato!-  
  
…….. grazie Matt adesso mi sento davvero pronto!!!!!-!-  
  
allora forza!! ….. ma ancora mancano diverse ore, quindi rilassati.-  
  
TK cominciò a sentirsi più forte dentro.  
  
1.1.1.1 Ormai manca poco  
  
Oppure: "qualcuno ha un po' di strizza"  
  
1.1.2 TK suonò il campanello. Ad aprire venne Kari, in tutto il suo splendore.  
  
k…k…k.. Kari… s.. s.. sei.. bellissima stasera!- disse TK balbettando.  
  
Kari arrossì – oh… grazie TK..-  
  
Nel frattempo Tai li raggiunse.  
  
ok ragazzi, direi che possiamo anche andare!-  
  
ok Tai.- rispose Matt  
  
a proposito, gli altri?- chiese TK  
  
Kari stette un attimo a pensare. – penso che vengano un po' dopo di noi.-  
  
poco male-  
  
si diressero verso il luogo della festa. La festa era stata organizzata dai ragazzi della scuola. Era stata organizzata in un parco molto grande poco lontano dalla scuola.  
  
Quando arrivarono c'erano solo quelli del gruppo.  
  
Erano appena le sei e mezza, la festa sarebbe cominciata dopo le sette.  
  
Si sedettero su una panchina.  
  
Kari si chiedeva che cosa ci sarebbe stato dietro quella festa, TK si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto….  
  
SI DIA INIZIO ALLA FESTA  
  
OVVERO: Apoteotica fine di Davis (?)  
  
(Oh yes!!!!! Siamo alla resa dei conti. Questo vuol dire che se c'è qualche fan di Davis che sta leggendo, è la sua ultima chance per andarsene!!!!!! Allora, cosa accadrà alla festa? Invader (ovvero Matteo) avrà fatto un buon lavoro? TK riuscirà nel suo intento? Si metteranno insieme? Vedremo qualcosa tra Kari e TK, [ niente hentai, ve lo dico subito, in seguito, in un nuovo capitolo.] ???? leggete per scoprire l'ultimo atto della fic. Buona lettura e buon divertimento!!!!!!!!)  
  
Erano ormai le 19 e 30, e tutti i ragazzi erano arrivati, ci saranno state 500 persone. Il parco dove si svolgeva la festa era molto bello.  
  
Non era molto caldo, il cielo era rossastro e azzurro, il tramonto era prossimo.  
  
Tutti si stavano divertendo, il cibo era buono, e la musica arroventava l'atmosfera.  
  
C'erano tutti i vecchi e nuovi digiprescelti.  
  
Ad un certo punto Kari, che stava guardando TK e Matt suonare, si avvicinò a Sora e Yolei, che stavano chiacchierando al tavolo delle bibite.  
  
ehi ragazze, vi devo parlare.- disse Kari con voce preoccupata.  
  
Dicci Kari!-  
  
TK…… è strano!-  
  
Come strano…..???-  
  
Non lo so Sora, è nervoso…. Sembra che debba fare qualcosa di particolare…!!!-  
  
Forse era preoccupato per il concerto!-  
  
No Yolei!!! C'è abituato!!-  
  
Mmhh… hai ragione….-  
  
Secondo me ti vuole fare una confessione!-  
  
Ma che dici Sora!!-  
  
È vero! Sarebbe ora che si decidesse!!!!!-  
  
1.1.2.1.1 INTANTO  
  
Altrimenti detto: " hai voluto la bicicletta? Adesso pedala!!"  
  
no Matt!!!!!! No e poi no!!!!!- urlò TK.  
  
Oh sì invece, lo avevi promesso!!!-  
  
È vero TK, non puoi più tirarti indietro!!!- aggiunse Tai.  
  
MA è DIFFICILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
Uhuhuh certo che lo è, ma visto che ci sei, ora o mai più!-  
  
Dopo una lunga trattativa, Tai e Matt riuscirono a convincere TK a compiere la sua missione.  
  
LA FINE di DAVIS.  
  
Sarebbe a dire: una fine senza un inizio, apocalisse in avvicinamento.  
  
Intanto le ragazze continuavano a fare supposizioni.  
  
eh sì Kari, io penso che voglia dirti….-  
  
Sora fu interrotta dalla voce di Matt che proveniva dal palco.  
  
EHI!!!!! RAGAZZI!!!! ADESSO E UN MOMENTO MOLTO SPECIALE!!!!!! IL MIO FRATELLINO TK, NON E PIÙ TANTO PICCOLO, E HA SCRITTO LA CANZONE CHE ADESSO SUONEREMO PER UNA PERSONA MOOOOOOLTO SPECIALE PER LUI!!!!!  
  
Tutti applaudirono.  
  
bene Kari, pare che lo sapremo adesso!!!!!!!!- Disse Sora ridendo.  
  
Intanto Yolei si andò a preparare per il piano di bloccaggio di qualsiasi interferenza di Davis.  
  
Kari si girò, dietro di lei c'era TK.  
  
Si fissarono per qualche istante poi TK cominciò:  
  
Kari, mi concedi questo ballo? Avrei qualcosina da dirti.-  
  
C… c… c.. certo TK…-  
  
Kari era rimasta molto scioccata dal comportamento di TK, possibile che il suo sogno si stesse realizzando?????  
  
Ma Davis…  
  
EHI TJ!!!!!! GIÙ LE MANI DALLA MIA RAGAZZA!!!!!!!-  
  
Ma Yolei, Ken e Cody gli si pararono davanti più minacciosi che mai.  
  
tu non fai proprio NIENTE!!!!!- disse Cody colpendolo nei coglioni con la sua spada da Kendo.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Davis era solo all'inizio della sofferenza.  
  
Fece finta di essere svenuto per terra, ma all'improvviso si mise a correre verso TK e Kari.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!-  
  
EHI YOLEI!!!! COME FACCIAMO ORA!!!!.-  
  
Yolei sorrise malignamente guardando il tavolo del rinfresco.  
  
Incredibile. Con uno scatto impressionante Cody, Ken e Yolei si lanciarono su Davis scaraventandolo sul tavolo del rinfresco.  
  
Missione compiuta.  
  
I tre guerrieri si ripulirono i vestiti e si misero a guardare la scena.  
  
Nessuno si curò della lotta, la musica era già partita, e siccome era molto romantica, molte coppie erano a ballare.  
  
TK fece con la mano un OK a Yolei, che rispose con un sorriso.  
  
Ora, era il momento.  
  
La musica era cominciata, ma le parole non ancora.  
  
Matt assisteva dal palco alla scena.  
  
k.. k.. Kari… questa canzone….-  
  
sì TK?-  
  
l'ho scritta per te…..-  
  
s.. s… s… sul serio???-  
  
sì…….-  
  
i due si avvicinarono per comiciare a ballare. Erano molto vicini.  
  
Kari mise le braccio intorno al collo di TK, e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, poteva sentire il suo cuore battere molto forte.  
  
TK mise le braccia intorno alla vita di Kari, le sollevò la testa e la guardò negli occhi.  
  
questa canzone…… l'ho scritta per dirti quello che sei per me….-  
  
TK…….-  
  
In quel momento le parole cominciarono.  
  
1.1.2.1.1.1 Oh no what's happening to my mind  
  
She's hot, she's kind  
  
It seems like you're  
  
Possessing my brain  
  
My heart, my soul.  
  
Don't know, I know, don't know, I know.  
  
TK….. ma cosa….-  
  
Shhh…… non dire niente adesso.-  
  
1.1.2.1.1.2 Your smile makes me melt  
  
Do you know the way I felt?  
  
But now I'm sure  
  
When you're 8 you don't know  
  
But now…. (pausa nella musica)  
  
I know I love you….  
  
It's not I like, it's I love you.  
  
Grosse lacrime cominciavano a formarsi negli occhi di Kari.  
  
TK le mando via dolcemente con un gesto della mano.  
  
1.1.2.1.1.3 So know, my angel of light…  
  
Now, refuse me… or make us  
  
Be as one..  
  
One love  
  
One life  
  
One thing  
  
One soul  
  
One more smile on your face….  
  
( parte uno struggente assolo di chitarra, chi vuole la tablatura gliela mando.)  
  
Kari, da 4 anni, sei entrata nella mia vita, da 3 anni sei nei miei pensieri, da 2 anni non posso fare a meno di te, da 1 anno sei la mia ossessione…. Per sempre sarai la mia ragione di vita.-  
  
A queste parole Kari scoppiò a piangere, piangere per l'immensa felicità.  
  
TK le sollevò la testa, con la mano mandò via le lacrime…… poi…… come in una favola che finisce bene, per la prima volta, la baciò dolcemente……  
  
La quantità di sensazioni che percorreva i due era imprecisabile.  
  
Kari ricambiò subito il bacio, e ben presto anche le loro lingue si incontrarono.  
  
Dopo circa 2 minuti di bacio, si staccarono, senza fiato.  
  
anch'io ti amo TK, e sarà per sempre così.  
  
Un applauso immenso si levò da tutti i ragazzi.  
  
TK e Kari si guardarono attorno, c'erano tutti i digiprescelti che applaudivano, tutti felicissimi…. Anche Davis era contento.  
  
Poi, tutti i digiprescelti andarono a congratularsi con la nuova coppia.  
  
grandioso TK!!!!- esclamò Cody  
  
Stupefacente TK- Esclamò Ken.  
  
Siete fantastici!!!!!!- strepitò Mimi  
  
CE L'HAI FATTA FRATELLINO, SEI GRANDE!!!!- disse Matt abbracciandolo.  
  
RAGAZZI!!!!! SONO COMMOSSO!!!!!- gridò Tai abbracciandoli entrambi.  
  
Visto Kari????- dissero Mimi e Yolei.  
  
HAI COLPITO TK!!!!- disse Izzy ridendo.  
  
Complimenti ragazzi- disse Joe.  
  
Ecco………- iniziò Davis…  
  
??????????-  
  
…. TK…. Complimenti…. Sono sicuro che non la farai mai soffrire….. e per questo sono contento.-  
  
Tk sorrise.  
  
te lo prometto Davis!-  
  
TK e Kari si guardarono e si baciarono di nuovo.  
  
Intanto la festa era più bella e grande che mai.  
  
Eh sì, la vita può essere davvero bellissima.  
  
Ma cosa succederà dopo? Come proseguiranno le vite dei digiprescelti? TK e Kari avranno problemi?  
  
Beh… questa è un'altra storia, e la scoprirete nel prossimo episodio.  
  
***** fine del primo episodio******  
  
" nonché inizio di un lungo periodo di crisi per Davis."  
  
bene ragazzi!!!! Finita!!!! Vi piace???? Ebbene, avrà un seguito, scritto da me e Gohan88, che ringrazio moltissimo per la collaborazione.  
  
1.1.3 Suvvia, con Davis sono stato buono no????  
  
Ah…la canzone fa un po' schifo, lo so…. Ma non sono bravo a scrivere i testi!!!!  
  
Vi ho commosso?  
  
La fic faceva schifo?  
  
Siete ansiosi del seguito?  
  
Per qualsiasi cosa scrivete ad invader_from_hell@yahoo.it vi risponderò sicuramente!!!!!  
  
Adesso mi metto subito a scrivere il secondo episodio, e se qui avete pianto dalla gioia, piangerete per la tristezza. Come dire…. Sarà un episodio molto triste, ma come di consueto, più grande è la tristezza, più grande sarà la gioia! Basta, ho detto troppo…. Sennò poi gohan si arrabbia, e chi lo sente poi?!  
  
Ciao a tutti e al prossimo episodio!!!!!!!  
  
Invadermon 


End file.
